hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Interlopers
Dark Interlopers is the twelfth Hyrule Historia mission and final of Rise of Ganon. Intro * Midna: With Ganon betrayed by his allies and cut down by Princess Zelda, the traitorous Sheikah had a clear path to the Triforce. * Midna: Or so it seemed… * Midna: Word of the Kingdom's fall spread fast, and armies of Gerudo lead by the Twinrova sisters descended on the Water Temple. * Midna: Mysterious beings from the east invaded the land as well, seeking the Triforce for their own means. * Midna: The traitorous Sheikah would be caught in a pitched battle between these other forces. * Midna: Even with these factions at war, Princess Zelda would need an unexpected ally to reach and secure the Triforce in time… Demise discusses alliance terms with Zelda, Impa and Rauru. * Princess Zelda: I take a risk trusting you, demon. * Demise: I only want to see that Sheikah traitor dead, I want to rip the demon from her heart and pummel her to dust. * Demise: When that is done, I will withdraw all Moblins from Hyrule. * Princess Zelda: How can I guarantee no future invasions? * Demise: Stay away from Moblin lands, and I will keep the Moblins away from yours. * Princess Zelda: If I so much as see a Moblin child in my lands after this, I will personally destroy you and your people. * Demise: You would not be the first to try. * Demise: Let us siege the Water Temple altogether, and put an end to these Dark Interlopers. Zelda meets the Zora general Rutela near the Water Temple. * Princess Zelda: I didn't know that they put Half Breeds in charge of Zora armies. * Rutela: I am General Rutela, and I have enough Zora blood to qualify. * Princess Zelda: What is the situation here? * Rutela: A group of Sheikah annexed the town nearly a week ago. * Rutela: The Zora guard of the Water Temple managed to inform the Dominion before the killing started. * Rutela: When I arrived with my army, the Gerudo had begun to invade the city, as well as these creatures from the east. * Princess Zelda: Those look like Fairies… I thought they were just a myth. * Rutela: They wield a foul magic I've never seen before. * Rutela: All three forces have been fighting for days now. * Rutela: We could take advantage of that, assuming you brought reinforcements. * Princess Zelda: I did. (points at Demise) Outro Bongo is trying to extract the Triforce from the temple when Demise arrives and knocks her down. At the moment, Veran distracts Demise with four whips. Demise resumes fighting Bongo, but is grabbed by Veran. * Veran: What do you think sounds better, Queen Veran or Empress Veran? * Demise (rips off two of Veran's arms to escape): A coward as always, face me like a warrior! (gets grabbed again and thrown down Lake Hylia) Bongo resumes extracting the Triforce, but is knocked out. Cut to her being guillotined. ''' * '''Midna: Demise had kept his word. With Bongo dead the Moblins withdrew to their homelands. * Midna: With the Kingdom of Hyrule in ruins, Princess Zelda handed hundreds of prisoners over to the Gerudo Warlords, whose own armies had marched against their orders. * Midna: The Warlords banished these Gerudo, Sheikah and Fairy prisoners into the Mirror of Twilight, believing it to be a pit of no return. * Midna: It was here that the history of Hyrule would cross with the Twili. * Midna: It was here that I became part of these events. Category:Hyrule Historia